I wonder
by Itzli
Summary: Every step I take, every move I make, every single day, I'll be missing you.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Marco's side_

It's been a month since Star left, and the days just keep rolling along. Since she left my life has spiraled downhill. Jackie felt like she was no longer important and left me adding to the pain I'm already going through. My parents care but I can't tell them anything cause they just wouldn't understand. Janna is there for me enough to where I'm not so lonely she kept me from ending my life so many times.

We got close to the point where it felt like I had Star back. She knew me almost as good as Star did. Yet I couldn't get her out of my heart. I pulled out a small heart locket I kept and opened it showing a picture of me and Star a few days before she left.

Janna was no fool and she could have easily taken it away. She knew I had it with me but didn't say anything cause she knew how much Star ment to me and she missed Star as much as I did. Every know and again she breaks into my room and steals all my knifes and anything I can use to hang myself. I feel blessed knowing I have my own guardian angel/devil watching over me.

One day we where having a movie night and Janna picked out the most horrifying movie she could find. I could not help but jump every 5 minutes due to the constant pop ups and screams. Janna enjoyed watching me jump and yell it was embarrassing to say the least. Yet I couldn't help but feel happy seeing Janna smile and laugh. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV leaving us in a dim room with nothing but the moon light coming in through the window. "What to much for you Diaz?" she playfully said. I didn't say anything. "What's the ma-" I cut her off as I crashed my lips against hers.

In the dark Janna had the same outline figure as Star did and I couldn't help myself I held her close to me as she straddled me putting her arms around my neck. My eyes widened and I pulled away and got up Janna was on the bed confused and scared. "I'm sorry." was all I said I ran out of my own home running to God knows where. Finally I stopped catching my breath I was in the country side that much I knew. Walking down the road memories played back in my mind. Seeing the old broken down truck Star and I used to "drive around" was still there. I opened the door and sat down looking at all the fast food wrappers we left I laid down in the beaten down seat of the truck with one question on my mind. What is she doing now?

 _Star's side_

I watched Marco suffer for a month now. I cried everyday watching him try and try again to hurt himself I wanted to go back I wanted to hold him and let my feeling out to him have him hold me until the end of time. As time went on I noticed he was getting better he is still broken but you can see the effort he gives to try to smile.

I wish he knew I left cause I wanted him to grow as a person and not have to worry about me. It didn't turn out so well I want to go back in time and stop it but I learned my lesson about that. I noticed Janna and Marco getting closer and closer as time went on. My heart ached yet I felt I needed to move on as well. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I looked at the door. "Maybe I should just go." Then the door opened wide. "Star!" an all to familiar voice said.

"Hey... Tom." I should have ran when I had the chance. "Please come on in." He said opening the door wide. "Thanks, but I didn't come to see your house I needed to ask you something." I said rubbing my right elbow looking down to the ground. "Sure ask away." Tom said leaning on the door jam. "Will you... go... out... with me?" Why was that so hard to say? I questioned myself. "Star butterfly. made me the happiest demon alive. of course I will!" He cheered. While he was laughing and jumping up and down like a school girl.

"Hey do you wanna go somewhere now? I know a place we can go!" Tom exclaimed. "Sure." I answered unenthusiastically this felt so wrong yet I wanted to fill the hole Marco left I was willing to do anything to fill the hole. Even if it meant lying to myself that I actually wanted this.

We headed out to what looked like a lake full of red water. It smelled awful and I honestly felt sick to my stomach. He yammered about his anger management progress I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying all I could think of was if Marco was okay. He noticed that I was dazing off he toke the chance and walked in front of me. I ran into his boney chest it felt so different from Marco when I ran into him his chest was firm and warm.

I mentally slapped myself as I realized my standards of men has dropped Marco was just perfect for me. His muscles and personality. "Star." I looked up and for a split second I saw Marco's face. "Yes?" I tried to hide my small blush. "I'm really happy with you." He wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt like Marco I could feel myself melting as I closed my eyes and the image of him grew stronger and stronger.

Before Tom could get another word in I planted a kiss on his lips. I opened my eyes slightly and realized what I did. I pulled away and ran. I opened up a demential portal and I found myself in my castle room. I pounded my head against the pillow realizing I made a big mistake as I laid in my bed I only had 1 question on my mind. What is he doing now?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _Marco's POV_

I woke up drenched in sweat due to the old truck having little to no ventilation trapping in the sun's rays and making the air humid and extra thicc. "Fuck this heat." I stated wiping the sweat from my forehead. Man yesterday was intense I dont know what came over me. Star why did you leave me I felt more pain when you left than when Jackie dumped me, and why, why did I have an urge to kiss what I thought was you. Damn it Star Butterfly I got out of the truck feeling the cool morning breeze hit me making me instantly shiver. "I better go home. I need a shower." I said to myself beginning my long journey home.

I got to the door of my house and tried to open it. Locked, "Hm strange. It's normally open by this hour." I said feeling something was off already. I snuck in by climbing to the roof and into my window. I saw my room was trashed and instantly my gut told me to take a fighting stance. A dark figure came from the closet door. "Who's there!?" I shouted. "DIAZ!" was all the figured yelled it moved so fast I couldn't keep my eyes on it. It closed the gap so quick I tried to defend but I was on the floor. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst to happen.

I opened my eyes a tiny bit to see what happened. The figure just sat on top of me I lifted my head to get a closer look only to have a fist meet my face slamming the back of my head to the floor. Darkness toke over my vision. I woke up a few hours later in a daze, my head throbbing and my body being tied down to the bed.

"Fuck." I whispered. "Oh shutup Diaz you deserved it." said a familiar voice. Janna got up for under the bed pulled a rope that made my restraints even tighter. I grunted in pain as my body was slowly getting crushed. "Why are you doing this Janna!?" I yelled, "because you need to realize that Star is gone and no amount of crying and self loathing is gonna bring her back!" she retorted. "Honestly I'm sick of coming to see a broken man who's eyes are more red than a pot head. Man the hell up Diaz! Star isn't the only one who is gonna leave your life if you don't try to strighten up soon!" Janna's red eyes showed the pain that she kept hidden for so long a tear finally came out. She quickly wiped it away and regained her composer.

"Janna. Just let me go." "No Diaz shutup!" She barked back. "No Janna like really I have to go piss." I said casually which caught her off guard. She sighed and agreed. after 2 minutes she came back up and said I can go, but I stayed. "I said you can go." She said in an annoyed tone. "I did." I replied embarrassed. She let out a groan and went back under the bed and tied it again.

"What's the point of you doing this Janna?" I asked fearful of what she might do to me. "To be honest, I'm not sure I saw this in a movie and I thought it would help. I know I need to do something I'm just not sure what it was. I think it was a chick flick although to be honest I didn't finish it I fell asleep before it finished. I'll be right back I'm gonna find the movie and finish it." without another word Janna left me in the room tied up. "Wait! Can I have some breakfast burritos at least! I'm starving!" I yelled.

A few hours went by and Janna came back her face red and her eyes wide. "Well Diaz I found the movie and it turns out it was a porno." I held back my laugh as best as I could, but eventually I bursted out laughing till tears came out. "You have earned yourself a time out Diaz!" She said storming off in anger. "When are you gonna untie me?!" I asked quickly "Tomorrow" was her answer and left the room. I slammed my head against the pillow, "fuck" I sighed softly I wonder what she's doing now. probably doing alot better than me, I smiled.

 _Star POV_

20 missed calls from Tom, "damn why cant he take the hint." I sighed as I ignored another call from the obsessed, clingy demon. A big burst of flame came into my room and out came the demon, "STAR!" he yelled. "What do you want?" I answered unable to hide my anger. "WHY DONT YOU ANSWER ME?!" he cried. "Cause I made a mistake going to you!" I barked back at him. His eyes regained their color, "what?" "I said, it was a mistake going back to you! I should have stayed with Marco his more of a man... demon... whatever his better than anything you could ever offer me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs not caring if anyone heard me. At this point I wanted the world to know what I felt for him. I made a mistake leaving his embrace his, no our home, these castle walls felt like a prison like Saint Olgas without the brainwashing.

"I thought I wanted to leave him, forget what we had grow up and make my family proud, but all I want is him. I want to go back to my home with him by my side and going on adventures together. Tom you aren't Marco and you cant match up with him, no amount of magic or spells will even get you close to him." I looked up and saw Tom have a mixed expression of sadness and anger. "He is everything I want. I'm sorry I kissed you, just the words you spoke reminded me of him. Now please leave and leave me alone." I finished my speech and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes full of tears as they glowed blood red, "Fine" was his response he left without saying another word.

Walking over to my bed I crawled to the middle of my enormous bed and hugged my knees. I felt alone and cold I heard his voice in my head calling out to me. I thought in my head he is probably doing a lot better than me, for a moment a smiled for the first time in awhile.


End file.
